Almuerzo
by AliceSL27
Summary: Después de la visita al museo, Polar queda de acuerdo de llevarle aperitivos a chloe, pero escuchó una conversación que pondrá a trabajar su imaginación. ¿Qué planes tendrá Polar?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son originales de la serie "Escandalosos" / "We Bare Bears"_

 **Dedicatoria especial y agradecimientos** para mi BR **Kairi** , quien es la zoofilica (?) que me dio la idea para escribir un Chloe x Polar 3

* * *

El día había comenzado de manera cotidiana para los tres osos, quienes descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones:

Panda rodeado de almohadas y cubierto por completo por una manta color rosa, dejando notar solamente su brazo extendido hasta quedar ligeramente colgado en el borde de la cama a su vez en la pata sostenía su teléfono celular. En la habitación continua de manera casi similar, pardo se encontraba en su "sueño profundo", tendido boca abajo y rodeado de envolturas de diferentes frituras y alguna que otra lata de soda.

Finalmente al otro extremo en la nevera; polar descansaba abrazando "cariñosamente" un trozo de carne, el cual era bastante grande como para cubrir parte del torso del animal.

El reloj marcaba 6:30 am una hora relativamente temprano como para que los osos estuvieran despiertos. Sin embargo, el fuerte ruido del celular lo que alarmó a los hermanos. Panda salto de la cama tirando su celular, se enredó en la manta como si fuera una mujer desnuda saliendo de la ducha, de alguna forma quizá eso lo hacía sentirse seguro, por otro lado pardo adormilado, levantó su rostro dejando notar como un hilo de baba caía de su boca para terminar en el centro de la almohada y polar entre la conmoción salió de la nevera con su trozo de carne aún entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

El oso panda comprendió que el escandaloso ruido provenía de su celular, se acercó al aparato para levantarlo. La alarma estaba sonando.

—¿Eh? Yo no active la alarma…— El pequeño oso tallaba uno de sus ojos y bostezaba al mismo tiempo que apaga el aparato. Quizá uno de sus hermanos le había jugado una broma y quería despertarlo más temprano.

Después de unos momentos meditando, Panda considero que el causante de su desvelo era Pardo, quien usualmente era la mente detrás de cada plan, además habían tenido una pequeña disputa cuando Panda le había ganado por primera vez en su juego favorito al final el oso se había jurado vengarse por la "humillación" ¿será que esa era su gran venganza?.

—¡Pardo!

Dando pasos apresurados el Panda caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su hermano. Al llegar azotó la puerta ocasionando que el oso se rodará y cayera de la cama por el susto.

—¡Despierta!— mencionó un poco más molesto. —No es justo que me despiertes tan temprano.

—Calma Pam Pam— Respondió el oso levantándose poco a poco y sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Pero yo no te desperté, ¡tú sí! —reclamo de vuelta.

—Tú colocaste mi alarma...— Lo acusó en tono dudoso.

—Yo no lo he hecho seguramente fue...—Las palabras del oso marrón habían sido interrumpidas por el sonido del retrete, alguien acababa de usar el baño.

Polar, se encontraba en el cuarto de baño lavando sus patas, levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo y sonreí de manera amplia mostrando cada uno de sus dientes, elevó su cepillo con su pata derecha y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Sus hermanos asomaron la cabeza por uno de los bordes de la puerta en espera de que terminara para poder interrogarlo.

—Polar debía levantarse temprano. —Respondió a sus preguntas silenciosas y se dispuso a seguir con su día.

Fue directo a la cocina, después de unos cuantos movimientos alrededor de la habitación, colocó varios ingredientes y utensilios sobre la mesa. Al parecer iba a hacer el desayuno antes de lo habitual.

El par de osos lo siguieron a la cocina aún cuestionando varias cosas ¿Acaso no tenía sueño?

Gran parte de la noche se la habían pasado jugando videojuegos, hasta la tres de la mañana para ser exactos. De hecho fueron a dormir cuando Polar preguntó qué día era y hora era, la respuesta lo hizo ir directo a la cama y con ello se finalizó su noche de desvelo. Por ello era la molestia de los osos al despertarse tan temprano.

—Polar, no es necesario que hagas el desayuno tan temprano ¿por qué no vas a dormir otro rato?— Preguntó Pardo después de un bostezo.

—Polar prepara el almuerzo para Chloe.—Comentó batiendo un par de ingredientes en un bol, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía y sabía que la respuesta era simple y quizá eso le evitaría más preguntas de sus hermanos.

—¡Oh! esta bien, yo iré a dormir otro rato— Esta vez pardo respondió un tanto más desinteresado, lo único que le importaba era volver a envolver entre sus cobijas y despertar incluso al día siguiente.

—¿Chloe?— preguntó panda en tono bajo pero las palabras de Pardo lo hicieron volver a su pensamiento principal, seguir durmiendo.

Ambos osos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que Polar seguía con sus preparativos para el almuerzo de Chloe. Había prometido llevarle un aperitivo ese día pues sabía bien que se encontraba en una gran presión escolar por todos los exámenes y proyectos que debía entregar para sus evaluaciones.

Los Waffles estaban listos.  
Polar los guardo celosamente en una caja para lunch, incluso añadió a un costado una bolsa con un emparedado de mermelada y un termo con un poco de chocolate caliente. En tiempo de frío una bebida caliente se agradece bastante.

Teniendo todo listo, cerró su mochila y emprendió su viaje a la ciudad. La universidad de Chloe estaba bastante lejos, ya eran las 7:30, perdió prácticamente una hora preparando todo los alimentos, solamente deseaba llegar a tiempo.

—¿Chloe ya tienes listo todo para tu proyecto?— Preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta.

—No Amy, no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo. Tengo muchos trabajos pendientes— Chloe sostenía sus cuadernos pegandolos a su cuerpo; encogió los hombros.

—Entiendo, pero ya faltan solo dos semanas ¿te dará tiem…?— La castaña no concluyó su frase pues visualizaba a una figura mucho más grande detrás de su pequeña amiga.

Chloe al notar el repentino silencio se dio la vuelta para saber qué ocurría, quedando prácticamente con el rostro oculto en un pelaje blanco del estómago de polar. Retrocedió unos pasos para poder verle el rostro al animal y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Polar preparó el desayuno para Chloe.—El oso se mantenía un poco inexpresivo, levantó la mirada a la compañera de Chloe y la saludo solamente levantando su pata disponible.

—Hola Polar— La chica le regreso el saludo con una gran sonrisa. —Bueno Chloe nos veremos después, no olvides comenzar tu proyecto.

—Si, nos vemos.— Chloe se despidió de su amiga y nuevamente regresó la mirada al oso. —Gracias por venir, pensé que no vendrías...

—Polar siempre cumple lo que promete— Le tendió la mochila con el almuerzo.

—¿Q-quieres comer conmigo?— Chloe por un momento se sintió apenada, definitivamente era grato tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella.

Ante su pregunta Polar asintió y ambos emprendieron su búsqueda para encontrar un espacio para poder comer y charlar con tranquilidad. Llegaron a una de las bancas del parque. Cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos se repartieron la comida, Chloe se quedó con los Waffles y Polar tomó el emparedado.

Chloe se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, aunque acostumbraba a charlar mucho con los osos ahora estaba distraída con todos los pendientes que revoloteaban en su cabeza, si no fuera por Polar estaba segura de que olvidaría comer. Al menos agradece esos momentos de tranquilidad y la buena comida. Polar es un verdadero maestro de la comida.

—Polar ayudar está dispuesto a ayudar.

El oso era bastante observador y un gran experto en adivinar cada situación, encontrar el problema que preocupaba a Chloe no fue difícil, además había escuchado un poco la conversación que habían tenido las dos estudiantes respecto a un proyecto.

—¿Eh?— Chloe preguntó con el bocado en la boca, masticó lo más rápido que pudo para poder tragar la comida y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.— No es necesario, creo que podré con ello…

—A polar le gustaría saber de qué es el proyecto— Insistió.

—Debo investigar todo acerca de la vida de las Focas— Chloe picó un poco su comida y continuó comiendo.

Por su parte Polar terminaba su último bocado del emparedado, regularmente se lo terminaba en dos mordidas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la palabra "Foca" el viejo recuerdo de la Foca que se iba a convertir en su cena le hizo estremecerse.

Recobró su posición momentos después y volvió la mirada a Chloe.

—Polar sabe mucho de Focas— Había convivido con una en esos días de su dieta y después de ellos también estuvo investigando. Quizá si estaba lo suficientemente informado para ayudar con el Proyecto.

—Esta bien polar, no es necesa...—Antes de volverse a negar Chloe lo medito un poco. Después de todo la especie de polar es una de los mayores depredadores para las focas— Está bien podrás ayudarme pero...—Un mensaje de texto la interrumpió. —¡Oh demonios! se me hace tarde, nos vemos Polar, gracias por la comida.

La niña se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, junto sus cosas y se alejó un poco dejando al oso sentado en la banca, una de sus amigas le había enviado un mensaje que su siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar por eso tenía tanta prisa.

Antes de seguir avanzando regresó rápidamente, depositó un beso en la mejilla del oso y volvió a despedirse.

—¡Nos vemos después!— Sacudió su brazo en señal de despedida y volvió a correr en dirección a su universidad.

El oso se quedó paralizado y un color rojo tomate se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Aquel beso había ocasionado que se ruborizará.

—Polar promete ayudar…—Afirmó en tono bajo y dedicó una sonrisa pequeña a la nada.

Ahora tenía una idea para ayudar a su Chloe, y esta vez esperaba hacerlo todo bien.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
